Chromatic Wugu Amagnae
One of the most affectionate of creatures, wugu amagnae are sociable creatures and quite different from most other amagnae. They will run up, gobling, to anyone who approaches, begging for treats. They occasionally mingle with other amagnae, whether to mate or hunt for food, but they are most suited to living with or near humans. Their whole bodies are covered in soft, hairlike feathers, giving them a furry appearance that easily distinguishes them from other amagnae. While their beaks and claws are just as sharp as those on any other amagnae, they only use these tools to hunt, and it is uncommon to be bitten by a wugu amagnae. Their feathers make them highly prized as show birds, and the feathers they leave behind when they molt can be used to stuff lavish matreses and pillows. Many scholars have noted the similarities between wugu and domestic amagnae, and how the hairlike feathers on the former are of little use in the forest of Silva, except perhaps to keep warm. Wugu amagnae are often thought of as domestically bred fancy amagnae, though where and when the breed originated is uncertain. Egg This egg has fluffy feathers. Hatchling Wugu amagnae hatchlings are inquisitive and active, but remain much more tender than their wild counterparts. They will travel in groups around the yard, seeking out any scraps of good the adults leave behind, but they are also apt to follow any people, dogs, or passing wildlife out of sheer curiosity. For this reason, it is important to keep a well-managed perimeter lest a trove of chicks wander out following the mail carrier. One doesn't have to worry about them flying away, for even adult wugu amagnae are poor flyers. Their fluffy feathers also help keep them afloat if they should fall into water, though their swimming skills leave something to be desired, and they do not fare well if they remain wet for long. Adult Wugu amagnae are small compared to their more wild counterparts, and can easily be mistaken for large chickens at a glance. Their feathers keep them toasty warm in the winter, though they prefer cool dry places year round. There are only a few accounts of wugu amagnae living in the wild, and how they find food and shelter in the forest is something of a mystery. Near human settlements, these birds are a welcome sight. Affectionate and gentle enough to interact with children and other poultry, wugu amagnae are content to eat the same corn and grain mixes offered to the rest of a household's birds. Their relationship to the notoriously temperamental wild sorts of amagnae is only apparent when a small rodent or insect wanders across their path, at which point a wugu amagnae will make use of its strong legs and sharp claws to chase after the unfortunate creature. This makes them good for pest control as well. Wugu amagnae come in many varieties, the two most popular of which are the pastel and chromatic versions. Pastel wugu amagnae are generally lighter in color and have long, soft feathers that cover most of their bodies. Chromatic wugu amagnae are a bit brighter in color and have shorter feathers, but neither type is especially good at flying. While wugu amagnae are poor breeders themselves, they love to care for any eggs they find, and are able to keep a nest they are tending warm and comfortable even when not on it themselves. Poultry farmers and bird enthusiasts love to keep them for this reason, as having a couple wugu amagnae in a coop or aviary ensures that each egg will hatch into a strong, healthy chick. Additional Information *No. 632 *Obtained from the Quest: Torren's Amagnaery (Thanksgiving 2015) *Released: November 24th, 2015 *Artist: Tekla *Description: PKGriffin / Myrin Category:2015 Creatures Category:Amagnaes Category:Special Category:Quest-born Category:Harvest Festival